Révélation
by Paige0703
Summary: Finch, drogué par la fausse Jordan Hester, va avoir un drôle de comportement... Mais à quel point ? Quelles en seront les conséquences sur lui et Reese ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour Bonjour !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic en trois chapitre. Pas d'inquiétude, je ne vous referais pas le coup de la fic précédente ^^  
**_

 _ **Histoire basé sur l'épisode 18 de la saison 1 (Jordan Hester)  
**_

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Révélation**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Drogue**_

Alors que Reese était avec le vrai Jordan Hester, l'ex-agent était loin de se douter que l'informaticien, lui, avait de sérieux ennuis. Même s'il avait demandé au lieutenant Fusco de rejoindre son partenaire, l'ex-agent ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Alors que Fusco entrait enfin dans l'appartement dont John lui avait donné l'adresse, Finch était seul dans la cuisine. Fusco passa rapidement devant la pièce.

\- Vous êtes seul ? Demanda Lionel en poursuivant sa route le long du couloir.

\- Waouh ! S'exclama Finch. Vous arrivez à temps, le dîner sera bientôt prêt lieutenant ! Ajouta l'informaticien.

Fusco revint sur ses pas avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur l'informaticien. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Finch en train de se trémousser devant le micro-onde en marche.

\- Asseyez-vous, ça ne va pas tarder, poursuivit Finch. Fast-food !

Lionel s'approcha lentement de Finch.

\- Pas bon ! Continua Finch toujours sous l'effet de la drogue.

Finch se tourna un instant vers le lieutenant avant de refaire face au micro-onde.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda Lionel.

\- C'est pour moi, répondit Finch. C'est un dessert flambé, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Lionel s'approcha alors de l'appareil électrique.

\- Non, non, non, luit dit Finch alors que Fusco s'apprêtait à éteindre l'appareil, C'est pas prêt. Oh, murmura faiblement Finch une fois l'appareil éteint.

\- Foutons le camp d'ici, dit alors Lionel tout en entraînant l'informaticien à sa suite.

\- OK, répondit simplement Finch tout en se laissant faire.

Finch qui commença à tourner à gauche une fois sorti de la cuisine fut rappelé à l'ordre par le lieutenant.

\- À droite, à droite ! Lui dit Fusco tout en le faisant changer de direction.

Toujours aussi docile, Finch suivit le lieutenant Fusco sans rien dire. Lionel contacta rapidement l'ex-agent pour lui signaler que l'informaticien était bien avec lui, en sécurité...

Pendant ce temps, bien que toujours légèrement inquiet pour son partenaire, Reese s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement avec Jordan Hester quand deux hommes firent leur entrée avec la voleuse d'identité...

\- Bougez pas ! S'écria un des deux hommes. Lâchez les sacs ! Lâchez les sacs !

Deux armes pointées sur eux, Reese et Jordan s'exécutèrent en silence.

\- Bonsoir Mr Hester, dit alors l'usurpatrice. Vous avez cru pouvoir partir avec mon stock ?

\- Je vous ai fait sortir de l'ombre, remarqua judicieusement le vrai Jordan.

\- C'est vrai. Je vais peut-être encore un peu garder votre nom, parce qu'après tout je crois que je suis une bien meilleure Jordan Hester que vous, dit alors la blonde. Tuez-les, dit-elle ensuite à ses deux hommes de mains. Il y a assez de produits chimiques pour faire disparaître les corps, remarqua-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle quitta l'appartement avant de sortir de l'immeuble, laissant ses deux acolytes se charger de Reese et du vrai Jordan. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'ex-agent pour s'occuper des deux hommes de mains. Une fois à terre, Reese quitta la pièce suivit par leur client.

Pendant ce temps, dans la voiture du lieutenant Fusco, Finch s'amusait à jouer avec les boutons présents dans le véhicule, déclenchant même la sirène.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Se plaignit Fusco toujours surprit du comportement enfantin et si peu habituel de l'informaticien.

\- Où on va ? Finit par demander Finch tout sourire.

\- Je dois arrêter des suspects, lui répondit le lieutenant. Vous restez dans la voiture. Regardez, dit-il en tendant une feuille à Finch.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ? Demanda Finch ne comprenant rien.

\- C'est lui le lien entre les deux Jordan Hester, lui expliqua Fusco. Ils avaient tous les deux le même comptable dans un cabinet conseil. Faut m'aider à le loger.

Lionel s'empara d'un ordinateur portable qu'il posa ensuite sur les genoux de Finch.

\- Tenez, vous savez vous en servir ?

Finch alluma l'ordinateur.

\- Oh... Vous voulez pirater le Pentagone ?

Fusco eut un soupir désemparé...

Un peu plus tard, Reese se présenta à la table où se trouvait Tara. Toujours en compagnie du vrai Jordan, ce dernier préférant voir la jeune femme en prison plutôt que de se venger lui-même comme il avait prévu de le faire au départ. Une fois cette dernière arrêtée, et après avoir reçu les remerciements de Jordan, Reese rejoignit Fusco un peu plus loin dans le restaurant.

\- Comment tu as réussi à l'identifier ? Demanda l'ex-agent au lieutenant.

\- J'ai fait mon boulot, répondit simplement Lionel. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu ne le l'ai pas arrêté toi même, remarqua Reese.

\- Trop gros poisson, lui dit alors le lieutenant Fusco. Et puis je crois que la DRH en croquait sur son petit trafic.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu préfères, demanda finalement Reese : être avec les bons ou les méchants ?

\- Toi tu veux quoi ? Que j'infiltre la DRH ou bien que j'enquête pour toi ?

\- Je te le ferais savoir, répondit Reese avant de s'éloigner, n'attendant pas de réponse.

Reese retrouva rapidement l'informaticien avant de l'emmener dans le seul endroit où il serait en sécurité et où il pourrait garder un œil sur lui. _Simple précaution,_ se dit Reese. Une fois à la bibliothèque, Finch s'étonna du nombre de livres présents :

\- Oh waouh, vous auriez du le dire que j'avais autant de livre, dit-il en regardant les nombreuses étagères pleines présentes autour de lui.

\- Vous aurez tout éliminé d'ici quelques heures, lui dit l'ex-agent. Mais vous avez intérêt à boire tout ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un pack de quatre petites bouteilles, pour pas vous déshydrater.

Finch s'en empara, un livre toujours en main. Alors que Reese s'éloignait, Finch ajouta, l'air déçu :

\- Vous vous en allez ?

\- Non, je vais rester là, pour veiller sur vous, lui répondit l'ex-agent en lui tendant cette fois-ci une couverture. Allez, maintenant vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour de bon cette fois-ci, quand Finch l'interpella de nouveau :

\- On pourrait causer ?

Un léger sourire de Reese avant qu'il n'ajoute :

\- Vous pourriez le regretter demain matin. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très secret, rappelez-vous.

Il s'éloigna enfin, un peu à contrecœur.

\- Allez ! Tenta une nouvelle fois l'informaticien. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, lui proposa alors Finch tout sourire.

Reese voyait bien que Finch était sérieux et qu'il attendait une question de sa part. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas alors que Finch était sous les effets d'une quelconque drogue. Même s'il avait mille et une questions à lui poser, il ne le ferait pas. Pas comme ça. Pas en prenant le risque de gâcher leur belle amitié naissante. Pas en sachant qu'il perdrait la confiance de Finch qu'il avait eu tant de mal à gagner... Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

\- Bonne nuit Harold, dit-il simplement avant de continuer sa route.

\- Bonne nuit Nathan, dit alors Finch ne sachant pas qu'une fois passé le coin du mur, Reese s'était arrêté.

Il ne loupa rien des dernières paroles de son patron et, sans même le vouloir, une pointe de jalousie se fit ressentir. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était toujours jaloux de tous ceux qui avaient connu Finch mieux que lui. C'était lui qui l'aimait plus que quiconque, alors pourquoi était-il celui qui le connaissait le moins ? Il s'éloigna finalement, prenant place dans une autre pièce. Non loin de celui qu'il aimait...

Finch, lui, avait posé le livre sur le bureau avant de prendre place sur la banquette qui lui servirait de lit pour cette nuit. Il s'y allongea finalement avant de placer la couverture sur lui, les bouteilles posées non loin de lui. Il fixa alors le plafond, mais la seule chose qu'il voyait était le visage souriant de son partenaire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais la présence de ce dernier avait le don de le rassurer, comme par magie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de sécurité ailleurs qu'auprès de l'ex-agent. Et bien qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre de nom sur ce sentiment, il devait admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il tourna pensant plus d'une heure avant de se lever et de se diriger instinctivement dans la pièce où se trouvait son partenaire.

\- Un souci Finch ? Demanda l'ex-agent en voyant son patron arriver d'un pas lent.

Même si ce n'était pas très judicieux, Reese appréciait plus que tout la présence de son partenaire tout près de lui.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir... dit alors simplement Finch.

\- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous chante une berceuse ? Lui dit alors Reese en plaisantant.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi... jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? Lui demanda alors l'informaticien.

Devant la moue boudeuse de Finch, il soupira faiblement avant de se lever. Ce simple geste fit naître un sourire lumineux sur le visage de l'informaticien. Pris de court, Reese sourit à son tour. C _omment pourrais-je vous résister ?_ Pensa t-il.

\- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, dit alors innocemment Finch sans se rendre compte de l'effet que pouvait avoir cette simple phrase sur l'ex-agent.

Reese ne dit rien. Il le prit par le coude avant de l'emmener dans la pièce où se trouvait la banquette. Toujours aussi docile, Finch se laissa mettre au lit. Alors que Reese allait s'installer sur la chaise près du bureau, Finch le surpris une nouvelle fois. Il glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Reese avant de refermer sa main tout contre la sienne.

\- S'il vous plaît... Restez auprès de moi... le supplia presque l'informaticien

Lui-même ne comprenait pas trop son comportement, mais il avait tellement envie et besoin de le sentir non loin... Il voulait tellement sentir plus longtemps la chaleur de la main de son partenaire dans la sienne. Il voulait plus sans même savoir quoi exactement.

Reese déglutit péniblement devant le regard si franc de l'informaticien. Il s'assit finalement à même le sol. Finch se coucha alors avec la main de Reese toujours dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux espérant enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que quelque chose manquait encore. _Mais quoi ?_ Se demanda l'informaticien pour lui même. Il eut comme une illumination et se tourna légèrement vers son partenaire. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui ? Demanda Reese.

\- Embrassez moi, dit alors l'informaticien de but en blanc.

Reese manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa salive. S'il ne voyait pas lui même le visage sérieux de l'informaticien, il aurait pu croire à une mauvaise blague de sa part, mais là... il en doutait. _Mais où veut-il en venir ?_ Ne cessait de se demander Reese. Son cœur ne cessait de lui crier de le faire, alors que sa raison ne cessait de lui dire ne garder son calme. _L'effet de la drogue... mais à ce point,_ se dit l'ex-agent de plus en plus étonné par les demandes de son patron.

Après de longues minutes sous le regard tendre de Finch, il céda à cette nouvelle demande. _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous..._ Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Finch. Ce dernier ferma les yeux avant de sourire à ce simple contact pourtant bien trop court à son goût.

Alors que Reese commençait à s'éloigner, Finch posa sa main sur la nuque de son partenaire avant d'attirer son visage tout prêt du sien et... de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser gourmand et avide. Bien malgré lui, son corps réagit à ce baiser, y répondant faiblement. Finch s'éloigna finalement avant de s'allonger de nouveau.

\- Maintenant je vais pouvoir dormir, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, Reese se réinstalla avant de passer son index sur ses lèvres. Il y a encore quelques secondes, celles de l'informaticien se trouvaient juste là... Un sourire de plus en plus grand naquit sur ses lèvres. Le bonheur. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, même s'il se doutait que demain matin l'informaticien aurait tout oublié... Il savait que c'était mieux ainsi, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Il se réinstalla confortablement, observant juste le visage de Finch enfin endormi.

\- On peut dire que vous m'en faites voir de toutes les couleurs... remarqua Reese d'une voix faible.


	2. Conséquence

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _C'est déjà la fin du week-end... :(_**

 ** _Mais ça veut aussi dire que je suis de retour pour vous apporter la suite ^^ Et j'espère que ça plaira !  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Conséquence**_

Le lendemain matin, quand Finch ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut sa gorge sèche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lever sa main droite vers son visage, il remarqua qu'il tenait fermement quelque chose. Il regarda ce qu'il tenait et fut plus qu'étonné de se rendre compte que c'était la main de son partenaire. Et lui qui pensait justement qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps se sentit perdu. La panique commença peu à peu à le gagner. Il lâcha doucement la main de Reese avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner le plus silencieusement possible. Il était tellement gêné de s'être éveillé avec la main de l'ex-agent dans la sienne qu'il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier était aussi réveillé.

Pour Reese c'était évident que Finch se sente déstabilisé. Se réveiller main dans la main avec son employé en déstabiliserait plus d'un. Alors quelqu'un d'aussi secret et renfermé que l'informaticien lui-même ! Pourtant, il était loin de se douter de ce qui perturbait vraiment Finch.

Ce dernier maintenant assis devant les écrans de son ordinateur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser en boucle les images de la veille. Contrairement à ce que l'ex-agent avait imaginé, Finch s'en souvenait... et même dans les moindres détails ! Il se souvenait de tout. Que se soit la simple proposition de lui poser une question à son envie de dormir avec son partenaire près de lui, et surtout de sa demande du baiser ainsi que du baiser lui même. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une telle chose !_ se demanda Finch en plein désarroi.

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas lui-même son comportement. _Même sous l'effet de la drogue... agir d'une manière aussi osée !_ Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, il ne remarqua pas la présence de Reese. Ce dernier l'avait suivit sans que l'informaticien ne le remarque. Il voyait bien que son partenaire était en plein doute, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la vraie raison. Il sortit finalement de l'ombre.

\- Comment allez-vous Finch ?

L'informaticien eut bien du mal à cacher son sursaut de surprise, surtout pour l'ex-agent bien entraîné.

\- Je... Hormis un léger mal de tête et la gorge sèche, je pense m'en sortir plutôt bien, répondit l'informaticien tout en évitant de croiser le regard de l'ex-agent.

Cela n'échappa pas à Reese, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. La gêne de l'informaticien lui paraissait trop naturelle pour lui en vouloir.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda innocemment l'ex-agent, l'air de rien.

Finch voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. La vrai question était en réalité : _Vous souvenez vous du baiser ?_ Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre :

\- Pas vraiment. Je me souviens vaguement que le lieutenant Fusco est venu me chercher, mais ensuite... tout est trop confus, conclut l'informaticien de plus en plus embarrassé.

Même s'il masquait plutôt bien son embarras, celui-ci restait tout de même visible à son partenaire. Même si encore une fois il ne mettait son embarras que sur le réveil et non sur les événements de la veille. Même si Reese était plutôt soulagé qu'il ait tout oublié, une partie de lui regrettait tout de même que l'informaticien n'en garde vraiment aucun souvenir. Bien qu'il sache que ce dernier ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait, là, il aurait pu en avoir la certitude au lieu de rester dans le doute.

\- Je vais de ce pas vous acheter votre thé, proposa alors Reese voulant détendre l'atmosphère plus que tendu.

L'ex-agent n'attendit pas la réponse de son partenaire pour quitter la pièce. Il se sentait quelque peu blessé et avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul. Et puis, il se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour son partenaire. Sans un mot, Finch regarda Reese s'éloigner de lui et, sans le vouloir, il se sentit soudainement abandonné, délaissé. Après de longues minutes le regard dans le vide, le silence lui parut alors de plus en plus oppressant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souhaité aussi fort la compagnie de quelqu'un. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui l'étonnait le plus, mais bien de vouloir ressentir la présence de son partenaire en particulier. _Pourquoi lui ?_ Se demanda une nouvelle fois Finch depuis son réveil. Il regarda sa main droite, sentant presque la sensation de celle de Reese. Sa chaleur se diffusant peu à peu dans son corps. La douceur des lèvres de Reese sur les siennes faisait battre son cœur comme jamais. Il sentit peu à peu le feu monter à ses joues alors qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir partager un nouveau baiser avec l'ex-agent. Il secoua la tête à cette idée. _Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi !_ S'insurgea-t-il.

Reese qui n'avait pas su quoi dire pour faire comprendre à Finch qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour si peu, avait finalement choisi la fuite plutôt que la confrontation. Une part de lui ne voulait pas dire que rien ne comptait. Pour lui, c'était son rêve qui se réalisait : pendant un instant il avait eu le plaisir de croire que Finch l'aimait aussi. La douce sensation des lèvres de l'informaticien, la douceur de sa main, la simplicité de son sourire innocent, la tendresse dans son regard habituellement si triste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir découvert une nouvelle personnalité de l'informaticien et espérait bien être le seul à l'avoir jamais vu.

Reese revint à la bibliothèque, boisson en main. C'est pourtant un peu à reculons qu'il monta les dernières marches.

\- Voici pour vous, dit alors Reese en s'approchant de l'informaticien.

Ce dernier qui s'était remis au travail en entendant les pas de Reese dans les escaliers, tendit la main vers la boisson sans pour autant lever les yeux vers son partenaire.

\- Merci Mr Reese, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de sortir pour si peu.

\- Ce n'est pas "si peu" quand il s'agit de votre santé, dit alors Reese.

Le ton sérieux de ce dernier surprit quelque peu l'informaticien. Il sentit pourtant une vague de chaleur l'envahir et devait admettre que cela le touchait énormément. _Mais pourquoi une telle réaction pour une remarque aussi banale ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de se demander l'informaticien. Il n'arrivait plus à se comprendre. C'était surtout ses réactions qui l'étonnaient.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu Finch, lui dit finalement Reese.

Soufflant sur sa boisson, Finch fit un rapide geste de la main pour éluder la question. Reese prit finalement place sur la seconde chaise. Toujours inquiet d'éventuels effets secondaires, l'ex-agent ne cessait de garder un œil sur son partenaire. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu et ne fit que rendre l'informaticien de plus en plus nerveux, même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas en comprendre la raison. Son thé vert terminé et ne supportant plus d'être le centre d'attention de son agent, Finch se leva.

\- Un souci ? Demanda immédiatement Reese en se levant à son tour.

\- Non, je vais juste faire un peu de rangement, dit alors l'informaticien en s'emparant des nombreux livres qui reposaient ci et là sur la table.

\- Je vais vous donner un coup de main, dit Reese en s'approchant.

Alors qu'il allait s'emparer d'un des livres, sa main buta contre celle de Finch. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement et recula alors sous le coup de la surprise, faisant tomber un livre au sol. Bien que légitime, ce geste de recul blessa énormément l'ex-agent, bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

\- Je suis désolé, dit alors Reese tout en se baissant pour ramasser le livre.

Finch n'était pas sur de savoir pourquoi l'ex-agent s'excusait au final. Il avait bien vu que son geste de recul avait blessé son partenaire, mais il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Bien que cela n'avait été qu'un réflexe, l'ex-agent devait savoir qu'il n'était pas très "tactile" avec les gens. _Mais à ce point..._ s'étonna l'informaticien lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique quand leurs mains s'étaient touchées... mais pourquoi ?

\- Non, c'est moi, dit alors l'informaticien sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il prit le livre que son agent lui tendait avant de s'éloigner. Une fois sûr que Reese ne pouvait plus le voir, caché parmi les rayonnages, Finch se détendit légèrement. Il ne savait pas si c'était le contrecoup de la drogue, mais il se sentait vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Il rangea finalement les livres et, même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à refaire face à l'ex-agent, il sortit de sa cachette. Il le vit alors, réinstallé sur sa chaise, livre en main. De voir son partenaire avec un air si concentré fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Reese, sentant finalement le regard de l'informaticien sur lui, leva enfin les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis leur réveil, leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin. Instantanément les joues de Finch s'empourprèrent sous le regard étonné de l'ex-agent.

Finch reprit rapidement contenance.

\- N'ayant pas encore de numéro, je vais faire un tour chez moi et me changer. Vous devriez en faire de même Mr Reese, remarqua l'informaticien.

Finch prit son manteau sous le regard de Reese.

\- Vous reviendrez ici après ? Demanda Reese quelque peu paniqué à l'idée de voir l'informaticien partir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait que son partenaire allait revenir, qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas. Sans même savoir pourquoi, il avait l'horrible sensation que son associé pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre sans qu'il ait la moindre chance de le retrouver.

\- Oui, j'ai encore du travail à faire, répondit Finch quelque peu surprit par cette question.

Il avait bien senti une légère angoisse dans la voix de son partenaire. _Mais pourquoi ?_ Pour Finch, Reese n'avait aucune raison de paniquer de la sorte. À moins que... _aurait-il peur que je ne revienne pas ?_ Cette question en entraîna une autre. _Mais pourquoi ça ?_ Plus il tentait de comprendre et moins il y voyait clair. Il quitta finalement la bibliothèque avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il laissa l'eau s'écouler lentement sur son corps meurtri. Fatigué comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un moment, il se surprit à penser encore une fois à son agent. _C'est mon ami. Le meilleur de mes amis,_ se souvint-il alors avoir dit en parlant de l'ex-agent. Il se retint presque de respirer à cette pensée. Pourquoi avait-il l'horrible sensation que ce n'était pas tout, que c'était bien plus que cela ? Il coupa l'eau avant de s'emparer d'une serviette et de sortir de la douche. Alors qu'il commençait à se préparer, il croisa son regard dans le reflet du miroir. Il leva lentement sa main vers son visage avant de passer un doigt sur ses lèvres. _Encore..._ pensa-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il souhaitait. Il se mit à réfléchir à mille à l'heure, tentant de comprendre d'où une telle envie pouvait lui venir. La conclusion à laquelle il arriva le perturba plus que jamais. Il détourna son regard et finit de se préparer, rejetant au loin la conclusion à laquelle ses pensées l'avaient mené. _Je fais forcément fausse route..._ tenta de se convaincre l'informaticien.

Pendant ce temps, Reese était aussi rentré chez lui, mais ne voulant pas louper le retour de son associé, il était déjà en train de repartir. Voyant que l'heure du déjeuner approchait à grand pas, il décida de s'arrêter en chemin. Il resta cependant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans sa voiture, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était ou non une bonne idée. Il sortit finalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il apportait de quoi manger et puisque Finch ne se rappelait pas de la veille, il n'avait aucune raison de prendre de pincette. Au contraire cela ne ferait que rendre Finch suspicieux et le pousserait à fouiller dans sa mémoire avec le risque qu'il se souvienne de tout. Il est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment pas fait part de ses sentiments, mais il avait tout de même laissé plusieurs indices en ce sens.

Alors qu'il arrivait au pied de l'immense escalier, il se surprit à craindre la présence de l'informaticien autant qu'à l'espérer. Il monta finalement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il posa les paquets sur la table avant de prendre place sur la chaise qu'occupait généralement l'informaticien. Il repensa alors une nouvelle fois aux événements de la veille. L'air innocent de Finch l'avait tellement surpris. Il sourit bien malgré lui et il entendit presque la voix de l'informaticien ajouter :

 _\- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent._

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à ce qu'il reste auprès de lui pour dormir ? Mais surtout, pourquoi lui avoir demandé de l'embrasser ? Plus il y pensait et moins il trouvait cela logique... surtout venant de l'informaticien. Il ne voyait qu'une raison à un tel comportement et même si son inconscient lui criait de ne pas ignorer cette raison, il ne voulait pas croire que tout cela soit vrai. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'informaticien pouvait l'aimer, non, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

L'informaticien arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Reese se leva quand il entendit les pas de son patron.

\- J'ai pris de quoi manger, dit alors Reese quand l'informaticien entra dans son champ de vision.

Finch se stoppa quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche. Il accrocha son manteau avant de faire face à Reese qui était sur son passage, pour rejoindre sa chaise.

\- Merci, Mr Reese, remercia l'informaticien.

Alors qu'il faisait un pas sur sa droite, Reese fit de même, mais sur sa gauche. De nouveau face à face, les deux hommes refirent simultanément un pas vers l'autre côté. Cela fit sourire Reese qui posa finalement ses mains sur les bras de Finch avant d'inverser leur place. Finch pouvait enfin s'installer tranquillement. Reese s'éloigna de l'informaticien. Avait-il rêvé ou ce dernier avait-il tressaillit à son contact ? Il le regarda du coin de l'œil et pouvait presque sentir la gêne de son associé. Il sourit légèrement en se rendant compte que peut-être... _Et si..._ se demandait finalement l'ex-agent. Maintenant que l'idée avait commencé à germer dans sa conscience, il se rendait compte qu'il voulait savoir. Il ne voulait plus rester dans le flou. Au pire des cas, s'il s'avérait qu'il avait fait fausse route, il risquait de tout perdre, mais inversement, s'il avait vu juste... il se retrouvait gagnant et pas qu'un peu !

Finch n'arrivait plus à comprendre les réactions de son propre corps. Pourquoi un sentiment de vide l'avait-il envahit quand les mains de Reese l'avaient finalement lâché ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son monde s'effondrait ? Que toutes ces certitudes se transformaient peu à peu en doute ? Reese le tira de sa réflexion.

\- Un souci Harold ?

L'utilisation soudaine de son prénom lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Non. Non, tout va bien, répondit pourtant l'informaticien.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je vous trouve un peu rouge... dit-il alors Reese.

Il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant...


	3. Réponse

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

 ** _Je sais que je le poste tardivement, alors désolé à ceux/celles qui commençaient à croire que je les avais oubliés. Me voilà enfin de retour chez moi et je vous poste de ce pas l'ultime chapitre de cette petit fic ^^  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Réponse**_

Il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant... Il posa alors sa main sur le front de Finch. Ce dernier se sentit littéralement fondre à ce contact. Il ferma inconsciemment les yeux, ne voyant pas alors un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Reese. Il savait qu'il laissait sa main bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais il aimait l'expression de bien être qu'avait l'informaticien en ce moment même. Ce dernier se rendit alors compte de la situation et recula soudainement. Comme un peu plus tôt, un vague sentiment de vide s'empara de lui quand le contact fut rompu.

\- Mangeons pendant que c'est encore chaud, dit alors Reese l'air de rien.

Finch hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre place. Reese vint s'installer tout près de lui. Trop près pour les nerfs de Finch, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas paraître impoli en se décalant. Reese, lui, s'amusait quelque peu de la situation. Il n'avait presque plus aucun doute concernant les sentiments de Finch à son égard, mais l'air de plus en plus perdu de l'informaticien lui laissait une drôle d'impression.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, même si, de temps à autre, Reese tentait un geste vers l'informaticien. Une douce caresse sur sa main alors qu'il s'emparait du même plat ou bien quand il lui en tendait un. À chaque fois la réaction de Finch était la même : il s'arrêtait de respirer une seconde à peine.

Finch ne savait pas à quoi jouait l'ex-agent, mais il avait l'impression que ce dernier jouer avec ses nerfs. Et il n'avait pas tort. Reese s'amusait de la détresse de son partenaire. Il voyait bien que ce dernier tentait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose : l'informaticien n'avait pas réalisé ses sentiments à son égard. Cette conclusion le surprit quelque peu, mais il dut admettre qu'il avait lui même mis quelques semaines à mettre un nom sur le sentiment que lui inspirait l'informaticien. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre quelques semaines que l'informaticien en prenne conscience : il devait donc forcer les choses.

Voyant que Finch commençait peu à peu à se refermer, il décida de faire une petite pause.

\- J'ai une course à faire, je reviendrais d'ici une heure ou deux, dit-il en se levant.

Bien que ravi de se retrouver au calme pour réfléchir un peu, Finch se rendit soudainement compte que le fait de voir l'ex-agent s'en aller le rendait quelque peu triste.

\- Bien, je vous tiens au courant si un nouveau numéro tombe, lui dit-il pourtant d'un ton calme.

Un simple hochement de tête et l'ex-agent quittait les lieux sous le regard perdu de l'informaticien. Maintenant au calme, il se laissa aller sur son siège, s'adossant complètement au dossier. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement se rendant alors compte qu'il était complètement crispé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en comprendre la raison : le comportement plutôt étrange de son partenaire. Il avait beau se torturer les méninges il ne comprenait pas. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs pour trouver le début de ce changement de comportement. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que tout avait commencé ce matin-même. La seule chose, pour lui, susceptible d'avoir changé ainsi sa façon d'être à son égard ne pouvait être que les événements de cette nuit...

Un peu comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination, l'informaticien commença peu à peu à comprendre. Et s'il y avait plus d'indice qu'il ne le pensait dans les derniers événements ? Par exemple pourquoi Reese avait-il tant voulu veiller sur lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de sa faiblesse et profité de ce moment pour lui poser des questions sur son passé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il suivit si docilement quand il lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir dormir ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé lui prendre la main si facilement ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé si tendrement sur le front et surtout pourquoi avoir répondu à son baiser ? Alors que tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, une autre question vint le hanter. Et tout d'abord, pourquoi lui-même avait-il eu un tel comportement ? Était-ce ce qu'il voulait réellement ? Mais dans ce cas cela voulait dire que... Devant cette révélation plus qu'étonnante, Finch se surprit à sourire. Il avait le sentiment que tout devenait enfin clair pour lui. Sa protection qui devenait presque maladive envers son partenaire. Son envie de tout partager avec lui, y compris son propre passé. Son désir de lui éviter toute souffrance supplémentaire. Son besoin de savoir où il était, s'il allait bien ou non. Ce sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait parfois et son besoin de le savoir tout près de lui... Tout devenait tellement évident qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le comprendre avant. Le problème était maintenant de savoir comment faire face à Reese. Même s'il était venu à la conclusion que son partenaire ressentait la même chose, il ne se sentait tout de même pas prêt à sauter le pas. Il y avait bien trop à perdre. Leur équilibre enfin trouvé, un partenariat où régnait enfin la confiance, un ami sur qui il pouvait compter...

Le temps passa et Reese se dit que le moment de rentrer à la bibliothèque approchait enfin. Il sortit du café dans lequel il était resté depuis près de deux heures maintenant. Il retourna donc vers son point de départ. Il entra dans l'immense bâtisse avant de monter une nouvelle fois les marches. Une fois la dernière marche gravie, il se tourna vers l'endroit où il espérait trouver l'informaticien. Reese fit alors face à une chaise vide. Finch avait en effet prit la fuite en se rendant compte de l'arrivée imminente de son associé. Il savait bien que cela ne servait pas à grand chose, mais la peur avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'effrayait. Peut-être de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ses sentiments ? De savoir qu'ils étaient réciproques ? Ou bien de savoir qu'il y avait une grande probabilité que l'ex-agent les ait compris avant lui, d'où son petit jeu ?

Alors que Reese commençait à le chercher dans les rayonnages, Finch écoutait attentivement les bruits de pas de son partenaire pour se diriger dans la direction opposée... Le jeu de chat et de la souris dura de longues minutes. Reese ne comprenait pas la raison de la fuite de l'informaticien, mais tout devint clair quand il le vit sortir d'un rayonnage et que leurs regards se croisèrent finalement. Le rougissement si spontané de l'informaticien lui fit comprendre qu'il avait enfin prit connaissance de la véritable nature de ses sentiments ainsi que des siens. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

\- Vous vous souvenez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement Reese.

Finch hocha simplement la tête, n'ayant pas la force de répondre.

\- Vous avez compris que je...

À ces mots, Finch eut un léger geste de recul. Non, il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il avait déjà trop souffert par le passé à cause de ses sentiments, qu'il ne voulait pas réitérer cette bêtise. _Mais, est-ce vraiment une bêtise ?_ Se demanda alors Finch.

\- … que je vous aime, conclut finalement Reese après une seconde de silence.

Bien malgré lui un soupir de soulagement échappa à l'informaticien. Reese commença peu à peu à s'approcher de Finch. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il tendit une main vers ce dernier qui ne tenta pas de fuir.

\- Vous savez que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait vous blesser ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de l'informaticien. Le problème n'était pas là, le problème était que tout allait trop vite pour lui. Il n'y avait même pas 24 H, l'idée même d'aimer son partenaire lui aurait paru farfelue. Alors le fait de savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! Rien n'était normal... Il était sûrement en train de rêver et aller bientôt se réveiller...

Alors que Reese arrivait à sa hauteur, Finch put sentir les doigts de ce dernier venir s'entrelaçaient aux siens. Un doux frisson remonta le long de son échine. Ne voyant aucun geste de recul, Reese attira Finch dans une douce étreinte à laquelle finit par répondre timidement l'informaticien. Finalement, Reese prit le menton de Finch dans son autre main, avant de lever son visage vers le sien. Il s'approcha doucement de Finch et voyant que ce dernier fermait les yeux, Reese sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles, quémandeuses, de l'informaticien. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se sentir libéré d'un poids énorme. Il répondit timidement au baiser de Reese et, alors que ce dernier commençait à éloigner son visage, Finch s'empara des lèvres de l'ex-agent, initiant un nouveau baiser empreint d'avidité. Finch put sentir Reese sourire tendrement devant son empressement.

Après de nombreux baiser échangés, et maintenant à bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Finch posa son front sur l'épaule de Reese, ses mains toujours accrochées dans le dos de son associé. Reese passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'informaticien attirant au maximum le corps de Finch tout contre lui.

\- Je dois admettre que ces dernières 24 H auront été quelques peu étonnantes, remarqua l'ex-agent.

\- En effet, parvint à articuler Finch.

\- Riches en émotions... poursuivit l'ex-agent.

\- C'est certain, répondit l'informaticien.

\- Mais tout finit plutôt bien ? Demanda Reese le cœur battant.

\- On ne peut mieux... répondit Finch après une légère hésitation.

Reese soupira discrètement. Il baissa finalement son visage vers l'oreille de Finch avant de chuchoter faiblement :

\- Vous étiez vraiment à tomber hier soir.

Finch rougit tellement que même ses oreilles se colorèrent. Cette réaction amusa beaucoup son partenaire qui ne put empêcher un nouveau sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Tellement mignon, poursuivit Reese. Vous étiez vraiment attendrissant quand vous avez dit ne pas pouvoir dormir seul.

\- Mais vous avez fini ! S'insurgea Finch en levant les yeux vers son partenaire.

Quand il vit l'immense sourire de son associé et une lueur amusée briller dans ses yeux, l'informaticien comprit qu'il s'amusait vraiment à le taquiner de la sorte. Il se calma légèrement.

\- J'espère bien que je suis le seul à vous avoir vu ainsi ? Demanda Reese.

\- Évidemment, répondit Finch.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je vous interdis d'afficher de telles expressions devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Un ordre ? Demanda Finch.

\- Plus une requête. Vous devez savoir que je suis jaloux et il est hors de question que je partage. Encore moins quand cela vous concerne. Vous n'êtes qu'à moi.

Ce côté jaloux et possessif de l'ex-agent le surprit agréablement. Il sentit une vague de chaleur se déverser en lui à ces mots, le rendant un peu plus confiant sur la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Quelque peu perturbé au début, il était maintenant un peu plus serein. Ce qu'ajouta Reese finit de le rassurer sur le fait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision :

\- Je vous aime plus que tout, ne l'oubliez jamais.

Finch déglutit péniblement avant de répondre :

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous ferez en sorte que je ne l'oublie jamais.

\- En effet, et j'ai bien l'intention de commencer maintenant, ajouta-t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Reese put sentir Finch frissonner tout contre lui.

\- Et si un numéro... tenta Finch quelque peu inquiet et pourtant tellement pressé de vivre la suite des événements.

\- Je suis sûr que la machine comprendra...

Après avoir déposé un baiser dans le cou de Finch il l'entraîna dans l'autre pièce, à sa suite. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, mais n'avait pas la patience d'attendre. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener chez lui, dans son petit appartement mal aménagé. Il se doutait aussi que Finch n'était pas encore prêt à l'emmener chez lui et qu'il risquait même de ne pas le faire de sitôt, gardant ainsi son jardin secret. Il n'y voyait, de toute façon, aucun inconvénient. Le plus important était de savoir que l'informaticien lui appartenait corps et âme, et il savait que c'était le cas. De plus, il savait pour avoir fouillé le bâtiment de fond en comble, que l'informaticien y avait aménagé une petite chambre. Sûrement pour ses longues nuits de travail. Il l'y entraîna tout en lui ôtant sa veste et son gilet. Alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans la pièce, il s'attaqua à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement quand il sentit les mains inquisitrices de Reese se frayer un chemin sous le tissu. Il le poussa sur le petit lit avant d'enlever sa propre chemise et de venir se placer au dessus de lui. Il vit Finch déglutir péniblement.

Finch avait bien du mal à garder son impassibilité devant le regard emplit de désir de Reese. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait autant le désirer, lui, mais il s'en sentait vraiment flatté. Comme pour le remercier de tout cet amour qu'il lui donnait, Finch attira le visage de l'ex-agent vers le sien avant de s'emparer le plus tendrement de ses lèvres. Il espérait ainsi lui transmettre tous ses sentiments : son amour, sa gratitude, sa confiance pour l'avenir, son envie de lui, son bonheur...

Après cet énième baiser des plus passionnés, Reese commença à parsemer une pluie de baiser sur le visage, le cou et le torse de son partenaire alors que ses mains parcouraient habilement son corps, y dessinant de temps à autre des arabesques et découvrant peu à peu les points sensibles de son aimé. Il le sentit rendre un peu plus les armes alors qu'un doux gémissement franchissait ses lèvres.

\- Je.. vous... aime... Harold... murmura Reese entre deux baisers.

\- Je vous aime aussi John, crut alors entendre l'ex-agent dans un nouveau soupir.

C'est avec une douceur extrême que Reese continua de le faire sien, avec milles précautions. Il voulait que cette journée reste inoubliable pour l'informaticien et qu'il se souvienne à tout jamais de leur première étreinte. Il avait bien l'intention de le chérir pour le restant de ses jours et il comptait le lui prouver maintenant, cherchant ainsi à faire fuir les derniers doutes, les dernières craintes que pouvait encore avoir l'informaticien.

Finch se laissa porter par tant de tendresse et d'amour. Il regrettait ces quelques moments de doutes qu'il avait eut concernant ses sentiments et ceux de Reese. Jamais plus il ne douterait de son partenaire et encore moins de son amour à son égard.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi au lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nuit passa ensuite, sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Le lendemain matin, Finch ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Reese qui était en train de se glisser dans les draps.

\- Bonjour Finch, dit-il avant de venir poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'informaticien.

\- Vous étiez parti ? Demanda Finch encore un peu dans le brouillard.

\- Oui, mais juste chercher le petit-déjeuner. Il vous attend d'ailleurs.

Devant la moue de l'informaticien, Reese fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire tant que ça...

\- Vous vouliez autre chose peut-être ? Demanda Reese prêt à aller le lui chercher.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait été un peu trop transparent sur ce coup-ci, l'informaticien se mit à rougir instantanément. Devant le soudain embarras de Finch, Reese comprit les pensées de son partenaire.

\- Si il n'y a que ça pour vous plaire... dit alors Reese en passant une main sous les draps avant la poser sur le torse de Finch.

Il commença à la faire glisser, avec une lenteur calculée qui fit frémir Finch. Perdant patience devant cette douce torture, il attira le visage de Reese vers le sien avant de s'emparer avec une gourmandise sans fin des lèvres de son agent.

\- Je vous aime vraiment plus que tout... marmonna Reese.

De nouvelles étreintes, de nouveaux baisers, de nouvelles caresses et l'informaticien était de nouveau sien. Quelques heures plus tard ils furent tout de même rappelés à l'ordre par la machine qui avait de nouveau besoin d'eux...

L'informaticien ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener, mais il savait déjà que tant que Reese serait à ses côtés, il ne risquerait rien et qu'il pouvait donc avancer vers l'avenir en toute confiance...


End file.
